


Santa Dean

by raelee514



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelee514/pseuds/raelee514
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Dean

Dean knew for sure this was the worst torture he’d ever been through. Nothing that Alistair had done to him in Hell came close, not one of Sammy’s attempts at a chick flick moment of sharing and caring were as bad. Being branded by hillbillies, being thrown at walls by demons, even becoming a monster himself in Hell -- no nothing was as horrifying and awful than what he was seeing in the mirror.

He had a white beard, full and bushy, oddly soft. It was a well made beard, he had to admit, it hid his face well, except for his nose. Which was worse than anything because it made the freckles on his nose stand out. He hated it, this was crazy, but no he stood still as the woman -- Nancy -- put the red hat on his head. A red hat, with white cotton trim that matched the beard. A fucking Santa Hat.

He had pillows under the red jacket with black buttons. He had on red Santa pants and thick black belt and uncomfortable black boots that looked a bit like old fashioned galoshes. 

“Oh my, you look just like him.”

Dean inwardly groaned but tried to give, Nancy a polite smile and told himself he really had no choice -- well he did have a choice but he wasn’t a jerk. Damn it why had this woman come up to him, all sincere smiles and wringing hands with fear in her eyes she’d have to disappoint hundreds of children. 

Hundreds of children! Dean sighed, he was about to let children climb all over him, this was insane. Nancy seemed to sense he was about to tell her she was crazy again, he had a million times since she’d walked up to him like he was the second coming and begged him to play Santa Claus. 

“You’ll be fine, Mr. Page.” He hadn’t given his real name, not on his life was it ever going down in print -- he’d have to call Chuck later -- that he, Dean Winchester voluntarily put on a Santa suit. “just ‘ho-ho-ho’ the way you do, smile and tell the kids they’ll get their Christmas wish.”

Dean glared over Nancy’s head at Sam. Sam was a traitor, he’d agreed with Nancy that he ‘ho-ho-ho-ed’ Dean Winchester did not ‘ho-ho-ho’ when he laughed. 

“Yes you do,” Sam said, reading his mind, the asshole, Dean thought. “I’m going to take video for Bobby.” Sam waved his Blackberry.

Dean was going to kill him when this over.

~~

Dean was sticky, the beard was all pulled and mottled from little hands, the Santa outfit had stains and a million tacky spots. Even felt sticky under the clothes, on his skin and he couldn’t quite figure out how that happened. Sam was hearing it tonight, about how little kids were nothing but sticky -- and how Sam had been the worse of them when he was kid. Because he was going to complain damn it.

Even if he was a little buzzed on a happy high brought on by smiles, giggles and silly little kid secrets whispered in his ear. And okay maybe when a certain childish joke told him in all seriousness and confidence, as if they were a comedic genius struck him the right way, his laugh had a bit of a ‘ho, ho, ho’ to it but he wasn’t ever admitting it. 

The kids were all kinds of awesome in their own ways. Older ones who wouldn’t shut up, little ones that just tried to pull off his beard. Shy ones who wouldn’t even talk and gave their parents looks of betrayal as the camera took the obligatory picture with Santa. Sweet little ones who asked for things for their parents and not for themselves. Smart little ones who wanted to know Santa’s favorite cookie, if he really liked milk, and what about the reindeer, did he need them to leave out hay? 

He’d been hugged, kissed and patted, by sticky awesome little hands and okay so being Santa had turned out to be kinda of awesome.


End file.
